


Libraries are cool Charlie!

by dyingpoet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My beautiful boys, Polyamory, i will only write fluff for this fandom bc they deserve it, library au's murder me bc im nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Todd drags his boyfriends to a library, they aren't as excited as he hoped





	Libraries are cool Charlie!

"No, no,  _no,_ we are not stopping here."

"Charlie calm down it's not that bad."

"Its a fucking library Neil it's where happiness goes to die."

Todd smiled to himself quietly as his boyfriends bickered. He had finally got his license and they went out to dinner to celebrate, Todd driving of course, and he decided to go check out the new library that just finished construction a few weeks ago on the way back. There was no other way to get Charlie in the remote vicinity of any school related building unless he was trapped in a moving vehicle, so Todd took his chance when it presented itself.

"C'mon Charlie it'll be like ten minutes, I swear," Todd said, glancing back as he backed into a parking space.

"Ten minutes my ass, you'll walk in and see some weird old book and Neil will follow you because he loves you more than me and we'll never leave," Charlie snapped, crossing his arms, annoyed facade dropping for a second as Neil leaned into the backseat and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't love Todd more than you Charlie, let him enjoy this, we had to sit through your friend's weird interpretive dance thing, you'll live."

"That wasn't weird! It was art!" Charlie gasped, Neil and Todd both rolling their eyes as they got out of the car, Charlie following begrudgingly.

They walked into the library and it was actually pretty funny how Todd's eyes lit up, immediately he grabbed Neil's hand and dragged him off to the fiction section, talking about how he was dying to read the new sequel to some sci-fi book. Charlie didn't even try to follow them, just dragged his feet over to where they kept the magazines and picked up a Fine Arts catalog trying not to scream.

The place itself was nice, but god it was just full of books and nerds, two of which he was dating, and he actually managed to knock over the magazine rack and get glared at by a librarian. It was all happening just as he expected really. 

He fled from the magazine section after that and went off to go try and find Neil and Todd, reading the little signs on the rows until he got to science fiction. Low and behold, Todd was looking at the cover of some space book while Neil pretended to listen, opting to stare fondly at Todd while he excitedly described the plot.

Charlie could gag it was so sweet, but his brief moment of joy was snuffed out when he walked into the row in front of theirs and saw a book called  _How to Cope Postpartum Depression,_ he went back to mind-numbing boredom so fast he almost got whiplash.

Somehow Neil and Todd didn't notice him yet, so he decided to take advantage and mess with them a bit, moving over to be directly on the other side of the row from them. Smirking, he drew back his fist and launched it forward, sending two books flying into Todd, who yelped and moved back into Neil. Charlie held his hand over his mouth and laughed, already drawing angry stares from the people standing nearby.

"Charlie!" Todd whispered, sticking his head into the space where the books had been, "You're gonna get us kicked out!"

Rolling his eyes Charlie planted a kiss on Todd's lips and grinned, "Yeah I'm sure they're gonna sic their bouncer on us, maybe even the guard dogs."

Todd blushed profusely, stuttering a bit before shoving at Charlie's face, which only caused him to laugh more.

"You could stand to read a book y'know," Neil said, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he wrapped an arm around the flustered Todd.

"Books are just the poor man's movies my friend," Charlie drawled dramatically, earning himself an eye roll from them both.

"Please let me pick out a book for you Charlie," Todd said, looking so cute that Charlie could just melt on the floor of the stupid library.

"There's no book I will ever like Todd, it's impossible," Charlie smirked.

"Please?" Todd whined, grabbing Charlie's hands and pouting a bit.

Charlie was about to protest, but stopped as Neil shot him a glare from over Todd's shoulder, damn him and his wonderful protective nature. So, he dramatically sighed and breathed out a, "I guess," laughing a bit as Todd smiled adorably.

"Okay come on!" 

Charlie walked over to where Todd had speed walked, he was really taking this too seriously, to meet him, and found himself dragged over to a back row.

"Okay so I've been thinking about this for a while," Todd began, taking books off the shelf as Charlie groaned a bit. Neil had walked over to where they were standing, giving Charlie a pointed look, which he returned along with a rather obscene hand gesture.

He looked back at Todd just in time to have three  _big ass_ books shoved into his arms.

"You only have to pick one out of those three," Todd grinned, clearly happy with his choices.

Charlie couldn't help but smile a little bit as Todd leaned over him and started talking about each of his choices, understanding now why Neil had been staring at Todd earlier, he was really fucking adorable when he got excited about something.

After about five minutes of explaining, Charlie decided to go with  _I'll Give You the Sun_ by Jandy Nelson, from what he caught of Todd's description, it had a gay relationship so naturally it appealed to him, and he would never admit it but Todd had described how the kids were divided by their parents and he couldn't help but think about him and own brother.

After that Todd needed to get Neil a book, so that took another good ten minutes, finally settling on  _Mosquitoland_ by David Arnold.

Charlie was basically dying at that point so he and Neil dragged Todd over to the checkout line and they all got their books, almost dropping them as Charlie literally shoved them out the door.

"Jesus Christ Charlie," Neil laughed, catching Todd when he almost tripped over his own feet, "I thought you loved the library?"

"Fuck off."

**Author's Note:**

> I Love This Ship So Much. There isn't enough of these three together so i made some fluff, leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
